1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel cover having rotating wing plates, which produces a rotating effect while a vehicle is moving or coming to a stop.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of wheel covers for vehicles is very popular. In FIG. 1, a traditional wheel 1 cover is basically comprised of a circular disc 11; a plurality of engraved holes 12 in special shapes disposed on the circular disc 11; a plurality of latch members 13, each latch member at its end has a groove 14, such that the grooves 14 of the latch members 13 define an area for surrounding and supporting a steel ring 15, and the external periphery of the area defined by the latch members 15 propped by the steel ring 15 is embedded into the steel wheel 2.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,342 entitled on-rotating wheel cover disclosed a wheel cover having a turning disc with weights, so that the weights cause the wheel cover not to rotate as the wheels of a motor vehicle rotate and the motor vehicle is in motion. In other words, the turning disc remains still, so that the index on the turning disc can be read.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,715 entitled on-rotating wheel cover assembly disclosed a wheel cover, which is suspended and not fixed onto the steel ring of the tire. By means of the weights installed around the periphery of the wheel cover, the rotating wheel cover is kept still while the vehicle is moving. Therefore, the pattern and shape on the surface of the wheel cover can be seen clearly while the tire is rotating.
Both of the two cited patents use an axle to let the wheel rotate or make the wheel cover or the turning disc not to rotate after the circular disc of the wheel cover rotates by installing weights on the wheel cover or the turning disc. Different wheel covers have different stylistic functions; for example, the wheel cover as shown in FIG. 1 is completely fixed onto the steel wheel of the tire and does not rotate, and no index will be observed on the wheel cover when the vehicle is moving. As mentioned in the two cited U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,490,342 and 5,588,715, both use bearing for the rotation, or even use weights to keep the wheel cover or the disc still, but the effects and implications so produced are different.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide an improved wheel cover having rotating wings, which comprises a circular disc; a plurality of engraved holes of various shapes disposed on the circular disc; a plurality of latch members, each at its end has a groove, such that the grooves of the latch members define an area for surrounding and supporting a steel ring, and the external periphery of the area defined by the latch members propped by the steel ring is embedded into the steel ring; a turning disc disposed on the wheel cover, an axle disposed on the turning disc is pivotally coupled to a bearing on the wheel cover; the turning disc forms a wing plate which can rotate the steel ring and the wheel cover while the vehicle is moving.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.